


jarring of judgement and reasons defeat

by ghostwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Character Death, Evil Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Its accidental, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Wilbur Soot, but tubbo still kills him, tubbo kills wilbur soot, wilbur soot dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwilbur/pseuds/ghostwilbur
Summary: title from angel of small death & the codeine scene by hozierwilbur has gone mad, tubbo makes a panicked decision, and has to pay the price.
Relationships: shaky technoblade bruh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	jarring of judgement and reasons defeat

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves!!! tw for blood and death :)

“wilbur,” tubbo shifted on his feet nervously, his netherite sword safely sheathed. “this isn't right.”

wilbur’s eyes were crazy, and he gripped the edge of his coat. “no, don't you see tubbo? by blowing everything up, we can finally have l’manburg back! we can finally have what’s rightfully ours!” wilbur said hysterically, whirling around in a circle to come back to face tubbo. “i just need more tnt, and i know you have it. give it to me.” 

“i’m not giving you any tnt, wilbur. you aren't in the right headspace, you need to take a step back and look at things.” tubbo said as firmly as he could. his voice quivered, and he was unsure about what had become of his best friend.

“give it to me!” wilbur said angrily, hands curling into fists and out again. “you don't understand-- this needs to happen. i knew you would try and stop me!” tubbo took an uncertain step back. 

“i'm stopping you because this isn't the correct thing to do-”

“yes it is! you can't- you just don't understand! you don't understand what i’m going through. you don't! you're just a child,” wilbur wracked his hands through his hair. he had abandoned his beanie a long time ago because of the nervous habit of running his fingers through his hair he had picked up.

“wil, you're a mess. if you could just listen to me for one second-’

“i don't need anyone else to tell me what to do! i know whats right!”

“do you?” tubbo said softy. wilbur clutched the arms of his jacket, hugging himself. ‘of course i know what's right!”

“wilbur, i don't think you do.” tubbo remained calm, as much as he wanted to sprint away he was scared of what wilbur would do if he was alone.

“and you do?”

“yes,” tubbo replied confidently. “you aren't thinking straight.” 

“of course i'm thinking straight, tubbo, i'm always thinking straight,” wilbur argued back, and tubbo sighed softly. “wilbur, please just take a deep breath and listen to me.” 

wilbur stared at tubbo, unblinkingly. it was kind of creepy, but tubbo ignored it. 

“blowing up l’manburg will do more harm than good. it will kill so many people who are on our side. there’s no l’manburg without its people, don't you understand? by killing everyone, you're killing l’manburg.” 

wilbur just laughed. “oh, tubbo, you have so much to learn.”

tubbo stared at him in confusion.

“if i can't have l’manburg…” wilbur paused, as if searching for the right words like he didn't know them by heart already. “...then no one can have l’manburg.”

“but you can have it!” tubbo said frantically, causing wilbur to stop. “by waiting and slowly gaining a rebellion, we can overthrow schlatt our own way! no one would have to die that way!” 

“but tubbo, can't you see? rebellion is something good guys do. and we aren't the good guys.” 

“what?” tubbo blanked. what was wilbur talking about?

“we  _ aren't the good guys,  _ tubbo.” wilbur laughed. “us trying to overthrow someone who became president fair and square isn't a good guy thing to do. we may be the protagonists of this story, but that doesn't mean we are the good guys.”

“what are you talking about? of course we’re the good guys. think about all the shitty stuff schlatt has done. no good guy would do that.” tubbo countered.

“but schlatt is the good guy! he became president fair and square, and wer’re trying to overthrow him! that makes us the bad guys!”

“wilbur, are you even listening to me?!”

“no , because you're wrong!” wilbur said, a steely tone to his voice. “i'm right and you're wrong.”

“do you want to be the bad guy? because i don't.”

“what the hell are you trying to say, tubbo?” wilbur said coldly.

“god, you're full of it-” tubbo was interupted.

“are you saying you would rather take schlatt side than ours?”

“wilbur, listen to yourself.” tubbo didn't like the edge in wilbur’s voice. “you're insane.”

“i’m insane?  _ i’m  _ insane? dont fucking tell me who’s insane, tubbo!’ within a few steps wilbur was in front of tubbo, roughly grabbing the tie of his suit and pulling on it. “answer me this, who’s suit are you wearing right now?”

“i-it’s my own-”

“you know what i meant.” wilbur snarled, and pulled harder, causing the part around his neck to tighten.

“wilbur, i can't b-breathe-”

“answer the question.”

“schlatt’s.” tubbo choked, and wilbur pulled on the tie so hard tubbo’s air supply was cut off completely. 

“you work for that- that  _ psychopath _ , and you dare to call me crazy?!” wilbur had lost all his cool, and tubbo had lost all his air. “i’m not crazy, tubbo!”

tubbo was scrabbling at his throat, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen he was getting. “p-please--” he choked out, his hands working at the knot. 

“i'm saving us! i'm saving everyone from schlatt!  _ i’m not crazy!”  _ wilbur shouted, and tubbo didn't think; he just panicked, ripping his sword from its sheath and driving it through the thing stopping his air supply.

which happened to be wilbur’s chest.

wilbur let go of tubbo’s tie, staggering back and looking down at the sword embedded in his chest. “w-what..” he breathed, looking back up at tubbo. “tubbo…” 

“i’m sorry!” tubbo gasped, hands letting go of the hilt and covering his mouth. “i didn't mean to!’

blood dribbled out of wilbur’s mouth, the red stain in the middle of his chest growing bigger with each passing second. tears pooled in tubbo’s eyes.

“i had to.” tubbo sobbed, taking steps away from where wilbur had backed into a wall and covering his eyes. “i had to! you were too far gone. you were going to kill me and everyone else.” 

“i was going to save you-”

tubbo laughed sadly. “wilbur. please. just stop. i dont want your last words to be the ravings of a lunatic,” he looked up, and looked away. he didnt want to see wilbur like this.

an arrow whistled past his head and embedded itself into the stone.

“what the  _ fuck.” _ rang out a voice above him. tubbo turned, and looked up in horror. 

tommy was standing on the stairs, bow in hand and another arrow nocked. “i trusted you.” tommy was trembling, his shoulders shaking and making the arrow wobble. 

“tommy, this isn't what it looks like-”

“i trusted you!” tommy shouted, his voice breaking. “and you fucking betrayed us. you were working for schlatt all along,” his voice wobbled dangerously.

“he tried to kill me!’ tubbo had just lost wilbur. he was about to lose tommy.

“yeah, sure.” tommy yelled. “wilbur would try and kill the boy he considers a brother.” tears rolled down his cheeks.

“please, listen to me, tommy. wilbur had-”

“dont fucking say his name! you don't deserve to!” tommy interrupted, letting the arrow fly. tubbo ducked out of instinct, and it hit the stone above his head. tommy had another one nocked in less that two seconds. 

“he had gone mad,” tubbo’s voice trembled. “yelling about how he was the bad guy, and blow up everyone. if wi- he couldn't have l’manburg, then no one could.”

“and you killed him.” tommy said coldly.

“he had me by my tie, i couldn’t breathe.” tubbo mumbled,

“why the fuck are you even wearing the suit in the first place? schlatt isn't here.” 

“i j-just forgot to take it off.”

“yeah, right. get the fuck away from me, traitor.” if it wasn't for the endless tears running down his cheeks tubbo would have assumed tommy wanted him dead. 

“tommy…”

“i said get the fuck away! stop fucking talking to me, or ill shoot!” tommy yelled, his voice cracking and the bow in his hands shaking.

“i know you still trust me.”

“stop!” tommy cried.

“please, it wasn't my fault!” tubbo matched tommy’s volume, taking a step forward to see the reaction tommy had. he didn't move, so tommy took another cautious step forward.

“yes it fucking was! you  _ killed  _ wilbur!” and tommy broke, his feelings gushing from him like a cracked pipe. he crumpled. “you killed him,” he sobbed, hands bunching up the front of his shirt.

tubbo didn't know what to do. on one hand, he wanted to comfort tommy, but was scared of getting shot. on the other, he wanted to run as fast as he could away.

“i think you should go.” tommy looked away, standing up and walking off the stairs to stare at wilbur’s body. “go before i do something i regret.” no matter how much pain tommy was in right now, he couldn't bare to lose another friend.

tubbo didn't need to be told twice. he was up the stars before tommy could blink, nearly tripping.

he felt guilty leaving tommy alone, but the arrow in the wall told another story.

he was out the door and then he was running; not even caring about the branches whacking him in the face and causing his skin to sting.

and he was through the woods and then tubbo was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> philza minecraft


End file.
